Meant for Each Other
by xxsweetinnocence
Summary: When Robin and Star go seperate ways, they find it hard to live with each other. This story shows the importance of RobandStar together. robxstar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : First robstar fanfiction. I've wrote these last year, but never had the nerve to post it. But finally, as to my inspiration Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin, who has written an extremely nice fanfic called Determination and Control. You ROCK! Oh, yeah, and my friends too. Loves you guys! By the way.. this fanfic may have lotsa errors. REAL sorry.**

**Chapter 1 : Returning back to her Love**

**Robin**

Is it me? Argh. That darned alien princess got me on her trail again. Its starting all over again. The tingling feeling and the leaping heart. Crap. But I don't think she'd ever feel the same. It was over last year. I clench my fist when I saw Darren (**A/N : Darren is made-up character and Star's boyfriend**). The hateful ass who was setting me aside from Star's life. The bastard who ruined my life. But that won't stop me. Or will it? I feel a hinge of jealousy. No, I'm lying. I feel a lot of jealousy when I see them talking and that'll be even worst when they start showing public affection. Arse.

xxxxxx

I narrowed my eyes as I stared outside the large bedroom window. The view from here was nonetheless breath-taking. I looked another way and I saw me. My reflection. A boy about 6"2, wearing baggy jeans and a dull orange t-shirt. No cape. No boy wonder costume. And especially, no **mask**. No masked boy wonder. I look entirely different from the boy wonder Robin.

My eyes turned away and saw of what I feared the most. Star wasn't looking this way but just in case she did, I put my mask on. I despise people looking at my eyes. Star was lying safely in Darren's arms. My anger rose and threw a book closest to me. It bounced back against the window and landed on my bed with a thump. It must have been loud because Star looked up and so did Darren. Darren frowned while Star gazed. I turned away quickly but I couldn't help but frown in disapproval of their relationship before that. I was pretty sure she caught it. I walked and never looked back at them.

**Starfire **

**(A/N : Starfire speaks properly because it is her thoughts. When in the dialogue she's back to the broken English and misunderstandings in the English Language)**

I heard a loud sound. I looked up and saw Robin. He looked angry. He frowned and looked away when I looked up. The he walked away and never looked back. What is wrong with him? Am I not his friend? Is he mad at me? Was it something I did?

I saw him walk out of the Titans' Tower. I called after him and he stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, glared at me before walking away. I look at him, taken aback. But he kept on walking and I watched him as salty, wet and fat tears fell down my cheeks. Robin, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I love you, Robin. But I can't be sure if you love me. I took Darren because, I don't know why. When it all happened, I realised you'd never love me. You never bothered about me. As I thought about this, Darren put his arm around me and cuddled me. I didn't feel any better, but I smiled anyways, pretending to be happy with his concern. But the only thing I want now is Robin.

**Robin**

She spotted me walking out of the Titans' Tower. Shit. She called after me. Double Shit. She jogged after me. Shit Shit Shit Shit. I stopped dead, turned around and glared. At that moment, I thought, 'What the hell is your problem you, moron boy wonder?' I guess, I was still angry. She stood there looking taken aback. I wanted to apologise and say something comforting. But instead I turned back and never looked back. I guess she was just trying to be friendly and when I left she was probably thinking, 'Good riddance. Now I can have my time with Darren' or some thing like that.

I sigh, walk on and spend the rest of the day, sitting at Joe's eating ice-cream like I was either Beast Boy or Cyborg.

xxxxxx

**Starfire**

What is wrong with friend, Robin? This morning he woke up in no attire. No boy wonder costume. Just a navy t-shirt and blue jeans. He normally wore the "outfit" first thing in morning. He smelt of something called 'Giorgio Armani', a perfume. It seems, Darren explained. But Robin once said he didn't like perfume. What was going on?

**Robin**

I feel so extra fresh. I put on a navy tee and blue jeans and wore no outfit or mask. Since I hated my eyes being seen, and it was a hot sunny day, I wore sun-glasses and sprayed on some Giorgio Armani perfume on myself. I got stares from everyone at the Titans Tower. Because previously, I told them I hated perfumes, and hate waking up and going out without my costume. Ah well. Who cares? They must think I'm some kind of Dodobrain or maybe my brain had been replaced or I've gone into coma. But it was worth it.

'Hey! Cy! Watcha doing today?' I asked, in a really joyful tone.

'Haha! Robin! Morning! Just off to watch some football match with Bumblebee! She finally agreed to go with me'

'And how about you Beast Boy?'

'Hehe' Beast Boy blushed. 'Raven and I are… going out to the new restaurant downtown'

Raven blushed. Redder than my cape in the cupboard. They look cute together.. and Cyborg and Bumblebee? Perfect.

'So how about you, Boy Wonder? Where to?' Rae asked me, softly.

'I'll come home and tell you when I get home from it…'

'Heck.. so it's a surprise? Is it a **girl**?'

'Maybe' I replied, with a smug look on my face. I winked at Beast Boy. I told him about it last night.

**Starfire**

Robin? Out somewhere? Girl? This is so out of hand. Robin walked out. I think I have got to tail him, as they say, and find out what's going on.

xxxxxx

Robin's going into the park. I wonder where he's off to…

**Robin**

Where is that guy? Oh there… Eddy, the flower shop guy. I bought 30 roses. 15 red… 15 white…and bought some chocolates from Erin and perfume from Christian Dior, downtown. All set. I went to a gift store and got everything done and I was ready. I have a pretty bad feeling someone is following me.

At night… at the De Paris restaurant

'Robin! You didn't have to do this! This is one of the most expensive restaurants!'

'You're right. I should have taken you to a more expensive one, Jess' I said and winked slyly at her. The waiter escorted us to our seats, a lovely place that overlooked the sea as the moonlight shone above us.

'Haha. Very funny, Rob' Jess replied, flirtily and sarcastically.

'For you, Jess, dear' I said as I handed her the neatly wrapped gifts and flowers.

**Starfire**

Robin went into the Paris restaurant thingy. He was taking a girl with him… I followed them into the restaurant and saw them under the moonlit table. He gave her flowers and a silver box.

'Robin! You didn't have to but these!' the girl squealed.

**Robin**

'That'll show Starfire that I can move along (**A/N : All American Rejects! Move along!**) withou getting jealous' I said to myself.

'Tee-hee… Robin…' Jess, said as she stroked my thigh.

**A/N : End of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Second chapter! Not that many review though. Thanks for all. And sorry about the spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own any of the characters from Teen Titans. I only own, Darren, Jess, the plot and the account and fanfiction. **

**hugs from me : I hope this time I can get more reviews **

**Robin**

'Heck this is getting me all… sweaty and nervous' I told myself.

Jess got up from her seat and sat on my lap. 'Crap, this is public for heaven's sake' I told myself once again. She straddled me and got ready, from the biggest step ever, and pulled me in for a kiss.

**Starfire**

She is doing something to Robin… She is sitting on him… No! This can't be… I wanted Robin for my first kiss… And his… Have I chosen the wrong person? I thought we were meant to be… (**A/N : Right now, Star's parts are small but Star's POV will be more when she breaks off with Darren and meets someone else really special. As special as Jess is to Robin**)

**Robin**

God… this was unbelievable… I'm only a teen… And Jess is already on me… I can't believe this is happening to me… a passionate kisser, sucking face with a high school cheerleader, I may be a year older than her, but… she is still…

Jessica Deslin, a high school cheerleader, straight A student, athlete of the year (twice), a girl with a top-notch popularity streak, a boy magnet, a highly paid ad model, a wonderful singer, a girl who comes from a wealthy family. A girl who wears miniskirts which are 8 inches higher than her knees, a girl who wears a tube-top that only covers her breast, and knee high boots, everyday to school. (**A/N : I'm thinking about the guys who are reading this y'know! If you know what I mean. Haha**) She is mine, all mine. All to Boy Wonder Robin.

**Starfire**

They have just finished eating dinner and they are leaving… But they're not heading to the girl's house. Her house is down the street. I've seen her go back from school before. They're going down South, heading to the Titans Tower. No, he can't bring her back. No way. If you are bringing her back, Robin, I'd better get home before you do…

**Robin**

'Want me to send you back home?' I asked Jess.

'If you want to,' she growled playfully and smiled sexily 'I mean, I want to see what **your** place looks like'

Bring her back home? No way, okay maybe I want to. But what would the others say? Its hardly I ever bring a girl back home. Okay, I'm exaggerating. I've only got 14 girlfriends and only brought home one. So Jess will be the second if I allow her to come. '_Not bad, Robin. Ch'ya right. You're such a loser. 14 girlfriends? And **ONE** home? Such an ass_'

So I decided to bring her back.

'Sure… why not? You can meet the gang. Hop on my bike, and I'll bring you back there' I said, already on my bike.

She jumped on and held my waist, tight, and for a moment I swore I could feel her you-know-what bounce on my back. '_Well… that's odd…_' but I brushed off the thought immediately and raced towards the Titans Tower.

xxxxxx

Jess followed me up the winding stairs and we entered the tower. The first place, I headed to, was the living room. I was really excited to let them meet Jess. The moment I entered, it was disco lights everywhere. The room was in red, blue and yellow all around. Music boomed from the deejay stand. I across the room and saw a huge table filled with food. Cyborg and Bumblebee was nearby it, dancing and looking into each other's eyes, while Raven and Beast Boy were talking and drinking punch. Starfire on the other hand, was sitting down and trying to enjoy the music.

'Hey guys! I'm home!' I screamed at the top of my voice, trying to overpower the music. I pulled Jess in beside me, and Beast Boy stopped the music and the lights faded away. Cyborg and Bumblebee stop mid-dancing and went to sit on the couch. Beast Boy went back, next to Raven. They all stared at us.

'Who's the girl?' Cyborg asked, politely.

'I'm Jessica! Call me Jess will you? Pleased to meet you, Cyborg!'

I thought it was gonna be screwed up… but Jess actually fit in and she acted as if she'd known them since she was 5. The only person who wasn't talking was Star. I bet she was thinking about Darren and waiting for him to bring her out tonight. But who cares? I've gotten over her eversince Jess came along.

'So are you gonna show me your room?' Jess asked me and winked.

I'm sure everybody heard that 'coz Cyborg nodded his head, slightly, while Beast Boy winked and Raven smiled.

'Sure, this way' I said smiling.

**Starfire**

I am in no mood to speak. She is in the tower. How can Robin do this?

**Robin**

'Here' I said, punching the codes onto the keypad.

She gasped when she entered and went to sit on my bed. I sat beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she looked up at me, with dreamy eyes and she smiled.

Not long after, she was lying down on me, asleep, as I stroked her brown hair. He head was on my chest and her arms were hanging around my waist, as if she was hugging me for protection. She looked like a goddess, waiting for someone to fulfill her wish, to be with someone like me.

_**Morning**_

**Starfire**

What are they doing? They haven't come out… This girl, did she sleep here? In Robin's room? Did they '**do it**'? I went to check on them, but instead, I screamed when I looked inside.

**Robin**

I heard Starfire scream. Jess woke up, startled.

'What the hell?' she said, looking sleepy.

'**Starfire. You alien! Get out! Its my room! My privacy. You… you…**' I was about to say **bitch** but I didn't. She had already ran out of my room and the door closed behind her. Jess turned to me and I pecked her lightly on the cheek.

Only then I realized, that she was wearing only her slinky black lingerie. Shit. This was making me feel, hot. Sweaty. Again. I ignored the fact, and sent her home after lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Fast update? YEAH! Woooooot. 3rd Chappie! more reviews puh-leeezey. I want to improve more! By the way reviewers from my first chapter :**

**pixiepuff101 : thanks! of course I'll update. in fact, its now!**

**silver dreams on golden wings : Lean! chill. she definitely isn't. I'm not gonna spoil the secret. and tai ko! BEAST BOY IS NOT A BROCOLLI!**

**lilyandjamesrox : Lexxxxa! yes, master. of course I've improved. :bows: hehe.**

**T : sorry about the errors. I'm trying to improve! thanks by the way**

**RobinStarfire : thanks! I'm not exactly "awesome" Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin is! **

**Starfire**

…… I went outside and sat down to think… Darren came along and brought some gummy bears to cheer me up. It did … but why would Robin do this?

_Flashback_

'Ouch…'

'Star? Are you alright?' Robin asked.

'Yes… I am fine. Thank you, friend' I replied as Robin pulled me up and tok a step forward to hug me.

_End Flashback_

'Hey Star?' Darren said, 'I've got a meeting for journalists. I'll pick you up at 8?'

'Yes. I love you' I replied, giving him a kiss.

_Flashback_

'You called me, Star?' Robin asked.

'Yes… I have something to ask you, friend' I gulped.

'What is it?'

'Could we? I mean, if you would love to'

'Huh?'

'Robin, I love you' I said and ran down from the swimming pool floor to the stairway.

'Really? I love you too Star' he called back.

I stopped in my tracks.

'Really? Do you … really?'

'Yes, Star. I love you… How 'bout a relationship?'

'I think, it is as you humans say, Boyfriend/Girlfriend' I replied blushing

_End Flahback_

I sighed and felt tears, running down my cheeks. I wonder what Robin's doing.

_Flashback_

'I am sorry, friend. But I think we have to…'

'What?'

'Break-up? Split? I mean, Darren and I have been doing some thing together'

'**WHAT?**'

'Uhm…'

'That's it. That's it. Last of it. Goodbye.'

'Robin wait!' I shouted at him, but he was already walking down the street.

_End Flashback_

**Robin**

Eesh. Starfire is so **argh**. Barging on my privacy like that. As if I sent a distress call. As if she was my girlfriend or something. She was, but she broke my heart. Never again will it happen.

I lay down on my bed, and thought about everything… lately, my years of teenage life was worthless.

The music from my radio speakers boomed in my ears, and I absorbed every single word of it. It imprinted in my brain:

_You're falling back to me,_

_The start of I can see, yeah,_

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there,_

_You're falling out of reach,_

_Define gravity, yeah,_

_I know you're out there,_

_Somewhere out there_.

Ah. Shit. It reminds me of the alien-freak. I changed the channel and a great song for me and Star. Haha. I'm laughing my ass off.

_It'll be you and me,_

_Up in the trees,_

_And the forest will give us the answer,_

_It'll be you and I,_

_Up in the sky,_

_It's a combination for,_

_**disaster**._

Cut it off. Stupid music. Jess…Jess…Jess…

**Starfire**

I can't fly… I can't think of happy things… I can't sleep… I can't eat… I can't drink… I have absolutely no appetite… I haven't finished my homework… I don't want to go to school… I want nothing but Robin.

Its school tomorrow and I haven't completed a single speck of my homework… I don't want to get detention… I don't want to have to sit next to Mr. Angus. **ARGH**.

xxxxxx

I woke up earlier than I had expected I would… school starts at 9 and its only 7. Cyborg is eating, Beast Boy is watching the tv, Rae was getting ready for school but where's Robin 

'Friends, have you seen Robin?'

'Yeah. He went off with his motorbike to pick Jessica'

'Oh…' I said. I felt my face fall.

'Why?' Beast Boy asked…'You're not jealous are you?'

'No… I'm not!' I said silently and Raven raised her right eyebrow.

'Okay I am!' I screamed into the silent living room.

'Chill, girl…' Cyborg said.

'I don't know why but I am'

'Okay, no more avengence… please… you moved on with Darren… he moves on with Jess.. end of story… Who knows? Maybe you guys will end up together again' Raven said, wisely.

'I've tried to move on. But I need Robin. Please don't tell him, that I still love him, friends' I said, with tears streaking down my cheek. I couldn't stand it anymore! I just took my bag and quickly ran out of the living room.

**A/N : How's this one? Thanks for all the reviews! **


End file.
